Anécdota aleatoria
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Gold y Ruby hacen una mezcla explosiva. Pequeños drabbles sin relación. [BL]


Anécdota aleatoria

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

Drabbles Eyewearshipping sueltos sin relación que tenía por ahí en mi net.

* * *

><p>Las luces de los focos de la patrulla cegaron la visión de Ruby por medio minuto, emborrachándole los sentidos y haciendo flotar su cabeza en desconcierto.<p>

—Tanto tiempo.—Una conocida voz despertó al muchacho de su trance. Entrecerró la mirada y con ayuda de una mano buscó refugio para sus pupilas de la penetrante luz.

La silueta que lograba enfocar Ruby no le decía nada más que cediera a la confusión. Una carcajada jocosa por parte de la persona anónima. Un escalofrío recorrió como un rayo el cuerpo del joven.

Ya no había dudas de su identidad. _Él _lo había encontrado.

Pero eso no significaba que dejaría que le cazara. No como la última vez.

—No realmente.— Soltó Ruby despreocupado, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que florecía por sus poros— Solo… un par de semanas.

—Por favor. ¿Me dices que cuatro meses consisten de dos semanas?— La voz detonaba obvia incredulidad y toques de rabia contenida.

—Y luego me dices a mí el dramático. Relájate. O qué ¿Acaso esperabas que te enviase una carta cada semana?— Preguntó Ruby con sorna.

Gold chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo y caminó los pasos de diferencia hacia el menor.

—Por supuesto que no.— Los dorados ojos chocaron contra los rubíes —Ahora así tenemos de mucho para hablar.— Sonrió con galantería a la par que tomaba la muñeca del muchacho y le colocaba las esposas.

Ruby rodó los ojos y se dejó hacer mientras las manos de Gold inspeccionaban su cuerpo en busca de objetos sospechosos.

—¡Ah!— Exclamó el moreno— Cuando lleguemos a la comisaría voy a denunciarte con tus superiores por abuso de poder.—Los dedos de Gold recorrieron los costados de Ruby. Rio seductoramente en su oído.

—Solo le daba un saludo. No nos habíamos visto en cuatro meses. Lo extrañé. — Y de cuenta nueva el mayor palpó con su mano derecha el trasero de Ruby, quien no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo de incomodidad—Ok. Todo parece estar en orden.—Dijo Gold, guiando al menor hacia el carro.

* * *

><p>—Mira chico cursi, lo llamé Ruby.— Dijo Gold sosteniendo entre sus manos a un pequeño Igglybuff.<p>

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo llamas como yo?—Preguntó molesto Ruby, generando una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y cruzando los brazos para contener a sus manos ansiosas de tocar al pokémon que, debía admitir, se veía hermoso.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Me recuerda a ti.— Sonrió el mayor hacia el pokémon bebé, alzándolo hacia el cielo y admirándolo.

—Disculpa, ¿qué te hace pensar que esa cosa y yo nos parecemos?—Cada vez que Gold volvía a abrir la boca, el desagrado de Ruby por esa criatura se incrementaba.

—Pues ambos son muy lindos. Al verlos me dan ganas de abrazarlos, y cuando lo hago, se siente tan bien que no quiero soltarlos.—Y diciendo aquello el criador estrechó con suavidad a Igglybuff contra su pecho. Ruby escuchando atento y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a las acciones del mayor, se sintió celoso de los afectos que le daba este al pokémon. Y sintió una nube descontrolada de beautyflys volar por todo su estómago gracias a las palabras de su novio.

Ruby apretó los labios, intentando controlar la inevitable sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que le dijiste que somos amantes. —La indignación predominaba en el tono de Ruby. Se dejó caer sonoramente en el sofá negro de cuero falso desgastado.<p>

—No dije nada que no fuera verdad.—Se defendió Gold parado frente al menor, ofreciéndole una lata de cola.

—Sabes que no me gustan esas bebidas.— Se quejó el chico cruzando los brazos —Y para tu información, por si no estabas enterado, no somos amantes.

—¿Entonces qué somos?—Preguntó Gold abriendo la lata y dándole un sorbo al contenido —¿Amigos con derechos?

—Ni siquiera somos amigos.— masculló Ruby.

—¿Conocidos casuales que tienen sexo? —Aventuró el mayor.

—¡No lo digas así! Suena… vulgar.

—Pero no lo niegas.— Sonrió socarrón Gold, tomando asiento al lado del chico.

Ruby suspiró frustrado, apartando la mirada de los ojos dorados.

—Suficiente. Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir.— Se levantó del sofá y, conociendo ya el apartamento del mayor, Ruby se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

—Yo que tú no iría ahí.— Dijo Gold, haciendo detener el paso de chico —Porque cuando yo vaya, lo que haremos será todo menos dormir.

Ruby sabía que eso no era una advertencia. Era un aviso.

* * *

><p>Gold tiró entre sueños de la cintura del menor para apegar su cuerpo al suyo y así mezclar sus calores corporales. Haciendo que Ruby sintiera la respiración acompasada del mayor sobre su nuca, poniéndole la piel de gallina.<p>

La sala de la casa de Red estaba a oscuras, aceptando colar la suave luz de la luna por los huecos que dejaban las cortinas; permitiendo distinguir a medias las siluetas del resto de los holders que dormían profundamente arropados hasta las narices gracias al frío del exterior.

Si alguno de ellos despertaba y se percataba de la forma en que Gold se aferraba posesivamente de Ruby, el menor moriría de vergüenza. Y gracias a ese temor que pesaba en sus paranoicos pensamientos de media noche, el coordinador no era capaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Aunque ya estaba en los brazos de Gold, así que de todas formas estaba condenado a no dormir esa noche.

El criador enterró su nariz en el cuello del menor, casi causándole un ataque cardiaco por lo inesperado que había sido su acción.

—Ruby…—Murmuró en sueños el muchacho, estrechando el agarre.

Debería ser ilegal. Debería ser completa y absolutamente ilegal aquella forma de decir su nombre. Al coordinador el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta y las malditas ganas de saltarle encima y devorarle los labios a Gold no le faltaron.

Pero logró contenerse, de alguna forma. Ruby acarició la extremidad que descansaba en su cuerpo y sonrió. Una sonrisa que destilaba dicha de saberse amado de la peculiar y apasionada forma que lo hacía Gold.

**_Levy~_**


End file.
